violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Francesca14601/Full Character History of Diego
Well, I took a really long time to wrote this, but later, someone erase it by resuming it. Well, I have this blog for everyone that is interested about what's wrong with Diego at the first part (ep 1-40) of Violetta season 2. Diego made his first appearance at the airport where Francesca and Violetta met each other again aftter vacations. He took Francesca's suitcase by mistake because it looks similar. Later, he took a taxi to go home. When he opened the suitcase, he discovered that is from another person named Francesca and he saw an invitation of a party of the Studio 21. After the party, Violetta saw Leon and she walked down the stairs to get close to him, but when she walked down, she droped a shoe. Leon picked it up, but in that right moment, Diego picked it up too. The two looked at each other and Violetta seems not happy for that. Leon fought with Diego because of the shoe, but later, Leon got annoyed and he left. Diego tried to put the shoe on Violetta's foot, but she got annoyed too and she said that he can keep it if he want. Later, he found Francesca to told her that she took her suitcase by mistake. At the next day, Francesca came to Diego's appartament to bring her suitcase back. Diego said to Francesca that he is Violetta's true love and if she can help him bring her to a karaoke bar. Francesca convinced Violetta and her friends to go to the karaoke bar. At the bar, he and Marco, his friend talked about Violetta and Francesca. Diego knows that Marco loves Francesca, so he helped him how to meet her. A few minutes later, Leon came when Violetta was singing "Podemos" (We Can). Diego was about to come up the stage and sime with Violetta, but sadly, Leon came first so he sung with Violetta. To get Leon jealous, Diego came up the stage and he said that he wanna sing "More Tears" for the most beautiful and talented girl. Leon got jealous because Diego is singing a song that he wrote for Violetta. At the next episodes, Diego knew that Violetta has to write a new song for Pablo's assignment. He helped her by wrote the lyrics. When Violetta was rehearsing the song, Diego came and he gived her an envelope where is the lyrics. Violetta opened and she tried the new lyrics. She seems to like it and then she used it. At the episode 13, Diego decided to take the audition to enter the Studio On Beat along with Marco and DJ. At his singing exam, he sung "Yo Soy Asi" (I Am Like That), a song that he wrote for Violetta. Camila watched his audition, but then Ludmila took Violetta to his singing audition. When Violetta came, Diego looked her and she smiled to him. At the next episode, Diego noticed that he passed that audition, Leon and Violetta got really annoyed. At the episode 16, Violetta got to leave from her house. Francesca and Camila came to help her with the clothes. Later, Diego came and he came in Violetta's room. Leon came too, but he came later so he and Violetta, didn't know that Diego is in Violetta's room. Francesca and Camila freaked out when Leon and Violetta came closer, they put Diego on Violetta's closet. Violetta realized that the girls looks weird and she found out that they are hiding Diego on her closet. Violetta got annoyed because Diego came without her permission so she kicked him out. At the next episode, the episode 17, Violetta didn't have to leave so she got back her normal life at the Studio. Pablo and YouMix organized a show called "On Beat Live". At the show, Violetta has to sing "Yo Soy Asi" with Diego, but the worse part is that Violetta has to kiss Diego. Herman discovered that Violetta has to kiss Diego on the show, he got angry and he just wanna took Violetta out from the Studio, but later he changed the opinion when Pablo said that it doesn't had to be a real kiss. At the show day, everyone looks happy, except Leon because he knows that his girlfriend (Violetta) has to kiss Diego, even though that is just a fake kiss. At the final part of the show, Diego and Violetta sang "Yo Soy Asi" and when the song is almost over, Violetta stumbled with something on the floor and he fell into Diego. Diego take advantage of that moment and he kissed Violetta. Leon got really angry and jealous for the kiss so he left from the Studio in that right moment. From the episode 25 to the episode 37, Diego tried to get closer with Violetta. But in the episode 28, is hinted that he planned something with Ludmila, and at the next episode, is revealed that the plan is take Violetta out from the Studio and make her feel hurt too. At the episode 39, Diego sat on the dress room alone, he watched a paper of the show that his father was part of. Violetta saw him, she asked what's wrong and he said that the paper is the only thing that he have from his father. Violetta consoled him by saying that she feel the same when she lost her mother and that she hope that one day he will find his father. Diego feel happier so he said that he wanna say thanks to Violetta, but he said that this is the best way. He leaned in, the lights of the stage starts to turning off. Violetta leaned in and they share their second kiss. Later, they become a couple. After the show, Diego talked with Ludmila that their plan is going perfectly, because now Diego and Violetta are dating. Category:Blog posts